My Dumb Enemy
by lightsabeur
Summary: Baekhyun -si murid pemalas disekolahnya- mempunyai pilihan, mengikuti seleksi Olimpiade Nasional atau dibully musuh bebuyutannya selama sisa tahun sekolahnya. Manakah yang Baekhyun pilih?—ITS CHANBAEK!
**My Dumb Enemy**

Author : lightsabeur

Cast : Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

And Other EXO's Members

Genre : BXB, Friendship, Romance (mungkin)

Rating : T

Length : Twoshoot

Summary : Baekhyun -si murid pemalas disekolahnya- mempunyai pilihan, mengikuti seleksi Olimpiade Nasional atau dibully musuh bebuyutannya selama sisa tahun sekolahnya. Manakah yang Baekhyun pilih?

Disclaimer : Semua cast milik keluarganya masing-masing dan SME, tapi cerita ini murni dari imajinasi abal saya. Jadi, do not copy!

 **DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

Happy Reading~

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 _TUK._

"Eungh.."

"Apa aku mengganggu mimpi indahmu, tuan Byun Baekhyun? Kerjakan latihan halaman 210-215, DILUAR. SEKARANG!"

—shit. umpat pemuda bermarga Byun itu didalam hati.

Dengan malas, ia mengambil buku matematikanya didalam tas beserta sebuah pulpen hitam yang sudah tidak memiliki penutup, kemudian berjalan ke luar kelas.

Sedikit mengintip keadaan kelas setelah kepergiannya melewati jendela yang terpasang dikelas itu. Fokus matanya tertuju pada seorang siswa berkuping lebar yang sedang melakukan hi-five dengan teman-temannya, sambil tersenyum licik.

Ternyata dia yang melapor.

'Persetan kau, Park Chanyeol!' umpatnya geram.

Baekhyun berlalu dari sana dengan tampang masam dan tangan yang menenteng buku matematika miliknya. Menuntun kedua kakinya berjalan menuruni tangga dengan hati hati mengingat lantainya baru saja dipel, terbukti dengan keramik yang masih terlihat basah dan mengkilap, memungkinkan Baekhyun untuk jatuh jika seandainya ia tak memperhatikan langkahnya.

Kantin.

Tujuan Baekhyun setiap kali membolos atau diusir dari kelas. Yeah, ini bukan pertama kalinya Baekhyun mengalami hal tadi.

Suasana kantin masih sepi, mungkin hanya ada beberapa orang disini. Baekhyun meletakkan buku beserta pulpennya dimeja kantin sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju stand susu murni (?) yang terletak dipojok kantin.

"Bi, rasa strawberry satu"

"Tunggu sebentar ya"

Baekhyun bersandar pada dinding pembatas stand-stand dikantin sekolah itu, memerhatikan lapangan yang tak jauh dari posisinya. Disana sedang berlangsung pelajaran favoritnya, olahraga. Baekhyun memang bercita-cita menjadi atlit, dimana tidak ada yang namanya pelajaran matematika, fisika, kimia dan antek-anteknya.

Pandangannya teralihkan saat sang bibi penjual menyodorkan susu pesanannya, Baekhyun segera membayarnya kemudian mengucapkan terimakasih dan kembali ke meja dimana bukunya diletakkan.

"Sial. Banyak sekali! Argh!" Baekhyun membolak-balik halaman bukunya, sesekali mengacak rambut coklatnya frustasi. Menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja yang ia tempati sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Baek, kau membolos lagi?" tanya seorang lelaki berbadan pendek dengan baju olahraga sekolah yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lelaki yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kyungsoo-ya~~ akhirnya penyelamatku datang hehehe" ujarnya sambil memeluk kecil pinggang pemuda bernama Kyungsoo itu.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Byun Baek" Kyungsoo memicingkan mata bulatnya pada Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangan didepan dada

"Ah itu- aku diusir dari kelas, bukan membolos, sekarang bantu aku mengerjakan tugas terkutuk ini oke?" Baekhyun menarik Kyungsoo agar duduk disampingnya, dibalas dengan cibiran pemuda itu.

Kyungsoo membaca setiap soal dibuku milik Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum cerah, soal yang mudah, pikirnya.

"Baek, kalau ada tipe soal seperti ini, kau harus menggunakan rumus yang ini, berbeda dengan soal nomor selanjutnya blablablablablabla" Kyungsoo menerangkan cara menyelesaikan soal-soal itu sedikit cepat sambil menuliskan rumusnya disebelah soal tersebut, membuat Baekhyun sering mengerutkan alisnya tidak paham. Yah, otak lambannya terlalu payah untuk mencerna angka-angka. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menangkap sedikit penjelasan Kyungsoo.

"Kau paham?" Kyungsoo mengakhiri penjelasan panjangnya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang masih berpaku pada rumus-rumus memusingkan itu.

Baekhyun menggaruk-garuk kepala belakangnya, "Hmm.. Ya- sedikit. Aku mengerti cara menggunakan rumusnya. Hanya memasukan angka sesuai dengan yang diketahui dari soal kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Tumben sekali kau cepat mengerti" ucapnya dengan nada bercanda.

"Mungkin efek tidur barusan membuatku segar kembali" Baekhyun tertawa sebentar lalu meminum susu strawberry-nya sebelum menyadari sesuatu—

"YAK! KAU SECARA TIDAK LANGSUNG MENGATAKAN BAHWA OTAKKU LAMBAN!"

Kyungsoo terbahak dan segera berdiri, melarikan diri dari sana sebelum tubuhnya memar terkena jurus hapkido milik Baekhyun.

"Aku pamit, masih ada Jung sonsaengnim dilapangan. Semangat, Baek!" ucap Kyungsoo yang berlari menuju lapangan sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya diudara, menyemangati Baekhyun.

"Ya ya, terimakasih Kyung."

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun kembali berkutat pada soal-soalnya. Mengetuk-ngetukkan pulpen pada dagunya, berfikir keras. Dengan sedikit ragu ia mulai memasukkan angka-angka di soal pada rumus yang ditulis Kyungsoo, sesekali menegak susu strawberry miliknya yang tersisa setengah saat merasa kerongkongannya kering karena terlalu serius menatap kumpulan angka dihadapannya.

.

.

.

 _KRING. KRING. KRING._

Para siswa berhamburan keluar dari ruang penyiksaan yang mereka sebut kelas dengan wajah kelaparan dan segera menyerbu kantin. Suasana kantin yang semula tenang bagai di surga, kini berubah seperti neraka, panas dan berisik. Hampir semua meja penuh ditempati oleh murid dari tingkat berbeda-beda, disini tidak ada senioritas yang kentara, junior maupun senior berbaur satu sama lain, membuat siswa tiga angkatan disekolah ini memiliki solidaritas yang tinggi. Tetapi tetap saja, yang namanya siswa jahil selalu ada ditiap sekolah, termasuk sekolah ini. Salah satunya, siswa yang memasuki kantin bersama beberapa temannya sekarang. Wajahnya dipenuhi seringai jahat saat melihat lelaki yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya duduk dimeja kantin tengah berkutat dengan buku didepannya. Ia berdiri dibelakang lelaki itu lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, wajahnya berada tepat disebelah kanan wajah lelaki itu sekarang.

"Wah wah wah, kasihan sekali yang dikeluarkan dari kelas."

Lelaki itu -Baekhyun- terlonjak saat suara berat orang disebelahnya memenuhi indra pendengarannya, refleks ia menengokkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan, dan—

—shit, bibir tipisnya hampir saja menempel pada pipi orang itu.

Wajahnya yang terlampau dekat membuat Baekhyun hampir salah tingkah namun bisa ia atasi berhubung orang disebelahnya ini merupakan musuh bebuyutannya, Park Chanyeol.

"Menjauh dari wajahku" ucap Baekhyun memasang raut wajah datar dengan pipi yang terlihat sedikit memerah

"Huh? Kau bilang apa barusan? Aku tidak dengar" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya.

Wajah Baekhyun semakin datar mendengarnya. Dengan buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya, membereskan buku-buku kemudian pergi dari kantin, takut Chanyeol melihat perubahan warna pada wajahnya—

"Hei kau terlihat lucu dengan wajah memerah itu hahaha"

—yeah sepertinya terlambat, Chanyeol sudah melihatnya.

Bahkan sekarang ia tergelak ditempat bersama kawanannya yang idiot itu.

'Chanyeol sialan. Chanyeol sialan. Chanyeol sialan' rutuknya berulang-ulang dalam hati, berjalan dengan cepat menuju kelasnya agar ia bisa tidur dan melupakan kejadian yang memalukan tadi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang membereskan buku pelajarannya saat setetes air jatuh dari awan, membasahi permukaan tanah dibawahnya. Hujan. Baekhyun benci hujan, hujan itu pengganggu menurutnya. Apalagi saat ini ia hanya membawa jaket tipis berwarna biru tua miliknya karena cuaca tadi pagi memang cerah tidak menandakan hujan sama sekali.

Baekhyun mendengus. Pulang bersama Kyungsoo mungkin pilihan terbaik. Kyungsoo selalu membawa payung kemana pun, untuk berjaga-jaga katanya.

Baekhyun meransel tas hitamnya dan segera berlari keluar ruang kelas yang sudah cukup sepi, takut Kyungsoo sudah pulang duluan mengingat bel telah berbunyi setengah jam yang lalu. Kelas Kyungsoo tidaklah jauh, Baekhyun hanya perlu melewati dua kelas kemudian dia sampai di kelas teman pendeknya itu.

Melirik lewat pintu yang terbuka lebar, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang entah tidak ditemukan.

Fuh~ dia sudah pulang duluan sepertinya. Jahat sekali tidak menungguku! Baekhyun berkata-kata dalam hatinya sambil melangkah malas menuruni anak tangga, menuju lobi.

Hujannya deras. Hanya beberapa siswa yang masih diam disekolah, menunggu hujannya reda yang mungkin akan terus turun sampai malam. Dengan ancang-ancang, Baekhyun mempersiapkan langkahnya untuk berlari sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tas.

Hana.

Dul.

Set.

Lari!

Baekhyun menerobos derasnya hujan dengan langkah cepat membuat baju bagian depannya basah kuyup dalam hitungan detik. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan hawa dingin saat ia sampai di halte sekolahnya, tinggal menunggu bus datang dan Baekhyun dapat sampai di rumah untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya dikursi tunggu halte yang dihuni beberapa orang lainnya, menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk membuatnya merasa lebih hangat.

Setengah jam menunggu, tidak ada satupun bus tujuannya yang menghampiri halte tempatnya berlindung membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

Hujan sudah sedikit mereda, dan tidak ada orang tersisa yang berlindung dihalte saat sebuah mobil sedan hitam melintas didepan Baekhyun dengan kecepatan sedang membuat sepatu kesayangannya terciprat air kotor dari jalanan yang becek.

Baekhyun menatap mobil itu geram.

"Sialan kau!"

Ujarnya mencaci maki sang pengendara sebelum menyadari mobil sedan itu berhenti beberapa meter dan beralih mundur menuju tempatnya sekarang.

Shit. Apa dia mendengar kata-kataku ya. Baekhyun berkeringat dingin saat membayangkan seorang lelaki bertubuh besar keluar dari mobil itu untuk menghajarnya sampai pingsan. Namun khayalannya terhenti begitu sang pengendara membuka kaca mobilnya.

"Aku tidak tau kalau masa kecilmu kurang bahagia sampai kau hujan-hujanan seperti ini, Byun" ujar si pengendara dengan nada mengejek membuat Baekhyun membuang mukanya, tidak berniat membalas ucapan makhluk didepannya.

'Terkutuk kau, Park Chanyeol' batinnya berapi-api.

"Heh aku berbicara denganmu, pendek" Chanyeol melempar sekaleng minuman ringan kosong tepat ke kepala Baekhyun disambut dengan pelototan mata dari si pendek. Wajah Baekhyun memerah menahan marah.

"YAK! BISA TIDAK KAU JANGAN MENGGANGGU KU SEHARI SAJA, SIALAN!"

Raut wajah Baekhyun yang lucu saat marah membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Namun tawanya terhenti digantikan seringai jahat saat sebuah ide licik melintas diotak pintarnya, membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

"Kau serius?" terdengar nada curiga yang kentara dari suara Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan, "Tetapi kau harus bertaruh denganku—"

"..."

"—dengan mengikuti olimpiade matematika nasional tiga bulan lagi. Kau hanya perlu lulus seleksi pertama, dan ya- aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Namun jika kau tersisih, kau harus menjadi pembantuku selama seminggu."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/Delete?

 **A/N** : Pendek ya? Saya bingung mau ditbc dimananya biar bisa bikin readers penasaran, jadi setelah memutar otak, hasilnya gitu deh huhu. Maafkan T_T. Karena ini twoshoot, chapter depan (seandainya dilanjut) udah selesai, dan pasti lebih panjang.

Btw saya pertama kalinya nulis ff, jadi masih butuh kritik dan saran supaya bisa nulis lebih baik lagi. Semua kritik saran saya tampung, yang positif atau negatif gapapa, asal jangan ada kata kasar oke :D

Sekian dari saya. Annyeong!


End file.
